The Saint
The''' Cerberus Contracting "Saint" Multi Purpose Combat Suit (mainly reffered to as '''The Saint for short) is an extremely sophisticated combat uniform constructed and founded by Commander Adamantite as his personal use uniform for combat operations, and exists due to the Leonidas Project. The Krieg that uses this warmachine must have extraordinary endurance. The Armor The actual armor of the suit is composed of a super-rare metal named Anjelium, along with reinforced carbon fiber, lightweight black iron and reinforced steel. Under the armor the user will be wearing a sophisticated carbon fiber nano-suit or zero-suit (depending on the gender), which is made up of modified carbon fiber and some lightweight bulletproof padding. With the combinations of the Saint suit and the nano/zero-suit, the user will be well protected from numerous types of rounds, and even including shrapnel and some explosives. Saint Variants Throughout its lifespan, the Saint has gone through drastic changes to ensure it is the perfect combat suit for Adam. From Mk. I to Mk. III and even a female variant of the Mk. I. Saint Mk. I The Saint Mk. I is the original prototype of the Saint, and was the longest used due to no need to improve the Saint as there was no real competition. It had the protective plating on the front of the suit and had all the wires and batteries on the back of the suit, where it would be generally not in the area of harm. But, that was a major flaw due to it being exposed to conditions and other possible hazards. Saint Mk. II The Saint Mk. II is the second addition to the Saint line, it is a more improved and advanced version of the previous version. Made during the rise of HADES and the self proclaimed arms race declared by Adam's R&D division, this version of the suit had less wires and had protection on both the front and back of the Saint allowing for more protection. In addition, more functions were added such as AMAP (Auto Medical Attention Program) to assist with the user in hazardous environments or when the user is injured. Saint Mk. III The Saint Mk. III is the newest addition to the Saint line, and is by far the most sophisticated suit that Cerberus has to offer. It is, in all terms and definitions perfect for what its built to do. It has no exposed wiring, the carbon fiber of the flexible parts of the suit are reinforced with a tungsten nanocomposite to make it bullet proof, the Anjelium is plated carefully and has coat of a spray polymer that boosts the effects that the metal has in warping electromagnetic waves and signals to prevent EMP's or any major electrical damage from coming to the Saint suit. In addition, it is now more aerodynamic to allow for faster acceleration up to superhuman speeds, enough to go through steel walls. The visor has been upgraded to provide the most up to date augmented radar, advanced sensors and targeting systems to give the user ultimate combat prowess in the field. The Archangel The '''Archangel '''is the only other operating Saint-class combat uniform in addition to the previous versions. Operated by Commander Adamantite's protege, Red Queen, the suit appears to be a combination of both the first and second additions of the Saint. While maintaining an appearance similar to that of the first Saint suit, it is much slimmer to fit Cassandra's body figure. It also has the addition of the AMAP system, installed by Commander Adamantite himself to ensure his pupil's utter success in combat. Maintaining the functionality of the first two Saint variants while adhering to the primary operator's unique fighting style, the Archangel works in perfect unison with both the Eyes of God as well as the Tankhunter, both of which Cassandra are in possession of. Linking up with the Eyes even while Red Queen is not operating the suit, the increased compatibility allows her to accurately pinpoint targets from incredible distances and destroy them with unprecedented accuracy. However, the Archangel does, like its predecessors, have a minimal amount of exposed wiring. This is due to the necessity to move around faster than the previous variations, and has the potential to disable the suit if caught in the wrong situation. Despite this, the suit maintains all the functionality of the other variations, though with some exceptions. The Armaments * x1 Medium Satchel on back of waist ** One Explosives Satchel, containing two 10 pound C3 (Composition C) satchel charges, one 5 pound semtex charge. * x2 Small Satchel on back of waist ** One Medicinal Satchel, containing 3 shots of digoxin, 3 shots of adrenaline, 1 shot of morphine, 2 rolls of combat wrap, 1 package of butterfly thread (small stitches) w/ needle. ** One Technical Satchel, containing one keypad cracker and a decryption device. * x1 Ammo Satchel on side of waist ** Satchel containing 5 reserve clips for AK102, 3 clips for USP .45, 12 extra shells for Franchi Spas-12. * x1 Stun Arm (left) ** Able to incapacitate target for up to 3 minutes, locking up joints and causing muscle spasms until the time has elapsed. * x1 Blade Arm (right) ** Retractable 7" long blade that comes from the wrist gauntlet for CQC and for stealth operations, able to be fired at a 30 yard distance. * x1 Grappling Hook (right wrist) ** Able to be fired at a 35 yard distance and is capable of supporting the user for 2 minutes. Can alternately be used to grab small objects from a distance. * x1 Burst Gauntlet (left wrist) ** A short burst EMP that projects in a forward motion, can be used to blackout electronics at a short distance. Once used, it must recharge energy before used again. * x1 Emergency EMP ** Only accessable when the A.I. deems the user unsafe. Once deployed, it will knock out any and all electronics in a 5 mile radius The Features Medical Features There are a handful of operations that the Saint suit can perform, when certain circumstances are met-- a vocal alert will be emitted through the helmet and a visual alert will be displayed on the Heads Up Display of the operators mask. This will notify the operator to keep them in check of their current situation and health during combat operations; along with miscellaneous activities. Medical Alerts When any malicious treatment is delivered to the Saint or the operator themselves, the suit and the AI assisting the operator will take action. * Internal Bleeding - "Warning, internal bleeding detected-- seek medical attention." * Extreme Temperatures - "Warning, harmful temperatures detected-- modifying suit temperature." * Electrical Damage - "Warning, electrical damage detected-- avoid source immediately." * Blood Loss - "Warning, blood loss detected-- seek medical aid." * Fractures - "Warning, bone fracture detected-- morphine administered." * Corrosive Hazards - "Warning, blood toxin levels rising-- anti-toxin administered." * Unknown Biohazard - "Warning, biohazard detected-- avoid source immediately" * Radiation - "Warning, high radiation levels detected-- avoid source immediately." * Lacerations - "Warning, lacerations detected-- morphine administered." Along with this, the operator will additionally be notified of his current health levels-- a vocal alert will be played whenever the required circumstances are met for the user. * Whenever minorly injured, the A.I. will suggest trying to avoid combat for the time being. * Whenever moderately injured, the A.I. will suggest seeking medical aid as soon as possible. * Whenever highly injured, the A.I. will administer a controlled dose of morphine and highly recommend seeking medical attention. * Whenever critically injured, the A.I. alerts the nearest Vault of the operator and active Cerberus personnel of the users status and warns them that their health is critical (and possibly administers another morphine shot depending if enough time has elapsed from the previous shot) * Whenever near death, the A.I. sends out another message to Cerberus personnel and the nearest Vault, verbally notifies the user that their death is imminent-- afterwards immediately activating an emergency EMP (and possibly administers another morphine shot depending if enough time has elapsed from the previous shot) Category:Machines